A Cherry Blossom's Compromise
by ValadationWorld
Summary: "A man in debt is so far a slave." -Ralph Waldo Emerson Cursed in debt because of their parents, Romano and his little sister, Chista, have been harassed daily by the Serchen Mafia. Romano worked many jobs trying to pay off the debt but the high interest rate keeps putting him down the hole. The mafia gave him a final choice: Give them Chista or Die. AU (I suck at summaries)


blockquote  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongAN: Hey everyone! So you may be wondering, "why is she copying this story from InvalidAttack?" Well actually InvalidAttack is me. What happened was that I lost the email and password to the account and the writer block hit me so I stopped writing all together. -_- I am a very forgetful person, but I am back! I am revising the stories from my old accounts and putting them back into this account. I wanted to finish this story so I sat down and read it to see if I should revise it…. Lemme tell you that I seriously needed to revise this story. I had so many mistakes on the previous account, it is ridiculous! So yeah! I am also recuperating from not reading fanfics. I have tons of stories that needs to be updated, tons of new story I have to read from you guys, and more fanfics to write! span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"This is actually a story base essay I had to do for English class a few months ago, but I loved it so much that I wanted to make it multichapter! I hope you enjoy reading as I do writing it! This is a modern day AU with Chista, my o.c., as Romano sister. In this story, Italy and Japan are 2P so… I try to keep the characters with their either original personality or their 2p personality. I will let you know which ones I use. O u O please RR and constructive criticism is allowed! Also, all italics are past events or flashbacks/spanspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"./span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongAnyway, I hope you guys are doing alright and I hope you have a good daynight!/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongem-Valaem/strong/p  
>blockquote  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongNaples, Campania Italystrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongNovember 7,2017strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong5:40pmstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Chista, under no circumstance should you go outside. Remember we are in a bad area, not a utopia." Romano kisses Chista's forehead and headed out the door, "addio, Chista, I will be back before 9pm."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Romano's warning echoes in Chista's head as she stares through the window watching the large snowflakes fall from heaven painting the dingy earth crisp white. The snow began to transforming the dull landscape into a magical land full of wonders and untold mysteries.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Simply marvelous…" she thought to herself. Nature had indeed proved itself glorious and deemed itself worthy for Chista's artistic skills; however, time wouldn't permit her to do so. It was already late and Romano would be there in an hour or so. Reluctantly, Chista got up from the lavender couch windowsill with a groan escaping from her lips. Her eyes glanced once more at the majestic scenery; it seems the snow had ceased and the only ones left were the ones who escaped the grasp of the clouds and rushed to join the others. Oh, how painful it was to watch an inanimate object enjoy the freedom she once had when she was younger. Her eyes became gloomy as the urge to disobey Romano's warning grew tremendously.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She wanted to go outside and let the arctic chill sank its fangs into her porcelain skin while she creates a masterpiece with a stroke of a brush. Suddenly, the clouds began to dismantle and drew away from each other letting the full moon's radiance spread its wings and destroy every sort of darkness in its path. The light beam into Chista's sapphire-like orbs causing them to glister a melancholy song throughout the evading darkness that surrounds her. She groaned once more and left the moon to continue illuminating the purity of the snow while she headed towards the kitchen.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"When she entered the kitchen, she saw the darkness in there was climbing up the walls just to escape the moon's intense rays. She looked around just to see everything is in its place just as she left it. The cookbooks are neatly stacked on the miniature bookshelf, the dishes sparkling under the moon's brilliance, and the smell of this morning espresso still lingers on.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So peaceful…" she smiled. Grabbing her freshly ironed apron and putting it on herself, she walked over to the maroon bookshelf and randomly picked a cookbook. She then flipped the pages of the cook and randomly stopped on a page with a four-course meal. "This is the one I'm going to make," she tapped repeatedly on the page. She grabbed all of her supplies and got to working on a wonderful dinner for her big brother. "He's going to love it!" she squeals in excitement.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong8:55pmstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Dinner is almost ready, it should be time for Romano to come home," Chista thought as she put the finishing touches on the meal. Suddenly, there was a couple of knocks at the door. "Speaking of the Devil!" she giggles as she walked towards the door. The knocking became louder as she got closer. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She grabbed the door knob and twisted it open, "It's 'bout time you got here, love! Dinner is rea-," she stopped mid-sentence to see that instead of her dearest brother, Romano, it was two malicious looking men wearing mafia type suits. Chista closed the door slightly, "u-ummm… may I h-help you?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Romano finally escaped the grasp of the mafia. He is rushing to get home, gather Chista and all their belongings and move to America. He could only run so far due to the bullet wound on his leg, but his zeal and determination to get home continued to fuel him. Moonlight shined down on the pitiful soul as his teary emerald-like orbs glistered; his chest grew heavy from fear and guilt. The faster he ran, the faster the tears cascaded down his olive skinned checks. His chestnut colored hair blowing through the chills of the night as his soul grew heavier with every breathe he took. "Chista, il mio amore, please be there when I make it home," he sobbed. Suddenly, the house started growing larger and larger with every step he took; his hope began to come back to him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Joy and relief started to fill his heart as he grabbed the keys from his pockets and opened the door. "Chista, my darling sister, we need to talk!" he walked toward the kitchen. "Chista, we're lea-" Romano eyes glanced at the two gentlemen sitting down at the dinner table. There was a tall one who has silky short brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head and flirtatious hazel color eyes making him look no older than twenty years old; however, his partner is a slightly shorter, slim man with short, neatly combed black hair wearing a mafia-type suit that is darker than his hair. His eyes are flatly-colored dark brown eyes, but his stern face and calm composure makes up for his partner.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Romano, you have guest," Chista smiled, "these men say they work with you."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Honda... Feliciano... lovely see you here, hahaha..." Romano awkwardly laughs.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Very nice to see you again, Romano," the raven hair man, Honda, stands up, "Chista, excuse us but we need to have a little 'chat' with Romano here." The aura that surrounds Honda made the brunette shudders.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""A-Alright, I understand," Her eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth tunes, her rosy cheeks starts to show her beautiful dimples as her whole face shows that she was okay. The three men's heart was warm to the very core at the sight.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'No wonder the boss is madly in love with her,' the brunette, Feliciano, thought to himself.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They escort Romano out and silently pace a couple feet away from the house. Then, Feliciano vigorously shoves Romano to the ground while Joey pulled out a pocket knife.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""T'was be a shame if Chista gotta go to another funeral, huh Lil' Romo?" Feliciano continually kicked Romano's side making him roll over face front on the snow.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Do ya REALLY wanna see her agonizing face?" He then stomped his foot onto the brunette's head down into the snow causing groans of agony and blood to escape from Romano's mouth, "She already suffer the death of her parents! Be a shame if she hafta go to her only fratellone's funeral." After a few more kicks to Romano's side, Feliciano pulled up Romano by his hair until he is eye level with Honda who has a knife to his throat.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He sighed, "I hate to get violent when it isn't necessary," he draws the knife away from him, "look... I'm a nice guy where as my partner, Feli, eh not so much. I'm going to cut you a deal: give us Chista and we'll let you walk debt free. We'll even sweeten up the deal and give you a nice stack, kapish?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Romano smirked, "Do you think I'm that shallow as to sell my only sister to bastards like you?" Before Honda could reply, Romano spits blood onto his face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Honda held his head down laughing, "You really wanna die, huh?" The raven hair man swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Romano sputtered out a curse word laced with blood and crumpled to the ground. Feli started back kicking him unaware of Chista's sighting of them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Without warning, Chista ran up behind the redhead and tackles him down. Seeing this cause Feliciano to drop the knife and shriek back. Chista, still on top of Feli, grabs the knife and the brunette's collar, "IF YOU EVER TOUCH ROMANO AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SLOWLY TOUTURE YOU TO DEATH, KAPISH?!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Feli, lost for words, reluctantly shook his head. She then got off of him, "THEN GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY! Both men terrify of what's going to happen if they linger any longer, ran to their vehicle and made a hasty getaway.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She turns her attention to Romano, her eyes cascading bombs of tears down her rosy cheeks, runs up to him and helps him up.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Chista... how much did you hear," he asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""More than enough," she curtly retorts.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Silence got a hold of them as she helps him inside the house towards the sofa. She gently eases him on there and rush to get the first-aid kit. Instead of going straight to Romano, she took a detour and picks up some supplies from the kitchen. She then hurries back to Romano and took care of his wounds. She stays silence for what seems like hours.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Chista, I-"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""How did they know about their deaths?" she interrupts.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"No response.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Romo, how did they know about their deaths?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Again no responsep  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Chista put pressure onto one of the wounds she was covering causing him to wince in pain, but he refuse to answer.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Don't I have the right to know, Romo? Or are you going to keep me in the dark until the day I die?" Tears start to form back into her eyes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Once more no response.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Warm tears slid down her pale face as she continues wrapping him up with bandages. Silence enters the room and lingers on for quite some time.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Mom and Dad owed tons of money to a certain black market which was owned by a mafia leader. They couldn't afford to pay back the money plus the high interest so they decide to take their own lives when you were only sixteen. Somehow their debt follows us and I wanted to keep it a secret from you. I-I didn't want you to get hurt, Chista. I wanted you to at least have a normal life. You suffer so much and you had the whole world on your shoulders. I-" he chokes back tears that were threatening to fall, "you never really had a childhood. Taking care of Mom, Dad, and I and trying to balance your school life while working, it was too much... I couldn't bear to see you cry like you did... I'm so sorry." He grabs her tightly while tears falling down his face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""H-how long they been harassing you?" she asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Not very long... like maybe six or seven years."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What do they mean by 'Give Chista to us'?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Their boss's son fell in love with you and they wanted to take you away from me. Its either I give them you or I give them my life."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Chista holds onto Romano rocking him back and forth while he cries out loud. After he calms down, Chista looks into his sadden emerald eyes, "I will give them myself Romano." His eyes widen.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""C-Chista you don't have to do this! WE CAN ESCAPE TO AMERICA AND LIVE IN NEW YORK AS IMMIGRANTS!" he shakes her, "Chista please don't do this. We can run away, we can be free! And even if he gets me, you'll still be living and that's all that ma-"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""NO, ROMANO! DON'T YOU GET IT? WE WILL NEVER LIVE NORMAL LIVES WITH THEM THREATENING TO TAKE OUR LIVES ANY CHANCE THEY GET! This way I can still have you living and I can still be with you," she cleans his cheeks of the tears staining them, "no matter what we'll do, they will always be lurking for our lives... this is our only option"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Tomorrow in the morning, I will take you there," the brunette sobs.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""O-okay, now come let us eat and relax, we had a long day," she gave him a reassuring smile.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Chista and Romano share their last night together talking and drinking until it was dawn. Then it was the day... the day Romano had to hand over his only sister to the malicious mafia.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Chista, are you ready?" Romano asks while trying to fix his tie. He had on an all-black suit with a crisp white button down shirt and dress shoes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Y-yes, I am," she stutters. She had on a beautiful pink dress, to compliment her cherry blossom hair, pink and white stockings, cream beanie and knee high boots. They both head straight for the door heart racing with anticipation of what is to come. Romano walked a little slower than Chista, trying to enjoy all that he could with her before he was to hand her over. Chista looked over at her brother then stared right back at the ground until she reached the driveway where a 1997 Grand Prix lay dormant there waiting for the driver. Romano and Chista got into the car and drove it out the driveway and into the streets.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Romano kept his eyes on the road trying to avoid any awkward eye contact with Chista. Silence filled the car while the pink haired girl stared out of the window. She looked around to distract her from the tense atmosphere that surrounds her brother. She spotted the street in which they were to turn according to the directions Feliciano gave them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ummm Romano... we missed our exit," she said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""We're not going there."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""But where are we go-"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Before Chista could finish her sentence, he made a sharp turn to the right onto the interstate leading towards the airport. Chista looked behind her and saw an all black Lamborghini chasing after them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""R-Romano!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He pressed on the gas, "I can shake them."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He quickly made a lane change to the right almost hitting one car, but the Lamborghini was still hot on their trail. Looking at his left side mirror, he could see Feliciano and Honda in the car. Feliciano stuck his hand out the window. Still keeping control of the now speeding car while looking at his side mirror, Romano tried to decipher what was in Feli's hand. It was a gun, loaded and ready to fire. Romano tried to get out of the Lamborghini's view by making another hasty lane change to the far right but to no avail. Feliciano started shooting hitting the trunk of the car along with the misprojected bullets. Romano grabbed Chista's head and held it down to protect her from stray bullets. He saw the exit for the airport coming up and he made a sharp left to the exit. Luckily there was a 18-wheeler in the path of the Lamborghini so they couldn't follow them. Chista's head slowly risen up and Romano's eyes met her teary crystal orbs...p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>blockquote<br>p class="MsoNormal"strongI hope you guys enjoy this chapter! please rr! It means the world if you do! I will updating this story once a week so please be patience with me. I am entering test stage of the year so I will be really busy~! I hope to see y'all again real soon/strong!/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emstrong-Valastrong/em/p  
>blockquote 


End file.
